


Kim Hongjoong Smuts

by HongjoongsAsshole



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, PWP, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HongjoongsAsshole/pseuds/HongjoongsAsshole
Summary: Saving my works from tumblr to here. Enjoy your stay!





	1. Please

You was lying down on your stomach on the bed, sighing heavily as your body shivered while your significant other lightly touched your back, running both hands across your smooth bare skin in steady, effective motions that was both relaxing and arousing to you.

It had been a particularly stressful day at work today and Hongjoong was more than ready to indulge you with his hands when you had asked him to. 

You mewled at feeling his fingers glide along your ribcage, barely touching the curve of your breasts before returning to rub your back more. Hongjoong smirked at the unsteady rhythm of your breathing, taking his time to caress your lower back, causing your body to quiver even more at his warm touch.

You began to wonder why you was even wearing a towel over your butt when you didn't care how exposed you were at this point.

Your sticky juices seeped out of your heat, resulting from the teasing touch of Hongjoong, who was now grasping the back of your neck with a firm hold that didn't hurt but turned you on even more.

It was more than you could handle to feel his fingers curled around your spine.

Chills went through your body, followed by a desperate moan.

"Please..."

"Your body has been begging me long before you have. What is it that you're wanting, babygirl?" Hongjoong murmured huskily against the shell of your ear.

He ran a hand along the curve of your waist, the sensation prompted you to exhale a shaky breath.

"You.... Please..." You whimpered, feeling his hand slip beneath your towel to palm your ass hungrily.

Instinctively your hips bucked against his hand, desiring more of his touch. 

He removed the towel that covered your ass, taking the time to run his fingertips across your curves which incited an intense fire to rush through your veins. 

A breathy moan leaked from him, "You're so fucking needy for my touch and that is beautiful."

Hongjoong smacked your butt, making you gasp loudly.

"Oh... daddy please...." You moaned, raising yourself up and resting your weight upon your knees, Hongjoong moved up behind you, his clothed body pressed up against your hot, bare skin.

"Babygirl, you haven't told daddy what you want yet. Do you want me to taste your sweet pussy? Are you wanting daddy's cock?" His hands moved up your waist to your chest, cupping the softness of your breasts in his hands and pinching your nipples roughly. 

A guttural noise escaped your lips, followed by another loud moan that came after he bit your neck at your sensitive collarbone, his soft lips and sharp teeth biting your skin made for an interesting contrast.

Your hips grinded into Hongjoong's crotch and you quickly found out that he had his bulge positioned right at your ass. 

"Ahhh p-please I want your cock inside of me please..." You whined, sensing your walls wildly clenching around nothing. 

"Lie down on your back." He commanded, moving you himself to where you was lying down, facing him. 

His heated gaze traveled across your entire body, sweeping from your head to your slit. 

Hongjoong slowly ran a finger from your entrance to your clit, prompting you to moan out his name. 

"You're wanting my cock so bad, baby." He cooed, bringing his wet finger to your mouth, allowing you to suck your arousal off of him, cleaning his finger efficiently. 

He undressed himself and you saw that he was hard for you, his cock erect and leaking precum.

Another moan escaped you at seeing him. 

"Someone likes what they see." He gave you a cocky smirk, lining himself up between your legs.

"Please daddy," You whimpered desperately. 

You watched Hongjoong with a lustful gaze as he roughly pushed himself inside your hot, needy core. 

You cried out at being stretched and filled, your eyes rolling to the back of your head in pleasure when he began to snap his hips forward in swift strokes, bottoming out inside of you fully and nearly pulling out, only to slam back into you harder than before. 

"Babygirl, the way you squeeze my cock is fucking perfect." Hongjoong growled, looking up and down your body in admiration. 

You moaned in appreciation of his words and rough treatment, feeling your high approaching quickly with each sharp thrust of his hips into you. 

The bed shook violently from his movements, though you hardly noticed, being completely wrapped up in the feeling of the ecstasy that was moving through your body. 

Without any explanation Hongjoong moved your legs, bending your knees towards your chest and changing up your position in a way that clouded your thinking completely. 

You could feel his cock directly hitting the growing knot within you at this angle.

"S-so good, feels so good, daddy!" You whimpered, overwhelmed with the sweet feelings circulating in your bloodstream.

"You're being so good for me, I can feel you cumming around me already." Hongjoong smirked wickedly, satisfied with how you was reacting to him. 

He snaked a hand around your leg and dipped his fingers into your wet, sensitive folds, stimulating your clit while continuing to slam his hips into you, the sound of his skin making contact with your skin edged you closer to your climax. 

"D-daddy, I'm gonna come...." You gasped sharply, your back arching slightly as you relished the feeling of his cock stimulating the sensitive nerves that were quickly coming undone. 

"Cum, for me babygirl." Hongjoong ordered, holding back his own release to wait for you.

You screamed his name, your walls spasming violently around his cock and milking him for his cum.

You cried out again as Hongjoong prolonged your orgasm with his fingers and cock still stimulating you, the euphoric feeling this time being the most intense one you had ever felt. 

"Do you want to be filled with daddy's cum, babygirl?" He asked urgently, nearly spilling over the edge. 

"Y-yes, please daddy..." You panted, overstimulation had already set in but you enjoyed the feeling of it. 

After another moment he came inside of you, sending warmth directly into your core. 

You mewled softly at the sensation, your heat unwittingly tightening around his cock again.

"Your pussy doesn't want to let me go just yet, I think she wants another go." Hongjoong grinned mischievously. 

You licked your lips quickly, uncertain how to respond as you felt your walls squeeze him again, your body answering for you.


	2. Anticipating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sub!Hongjoong

No one else could see Hongjoong like you did right now, the knowledge of that fact made pride well up inside of your chest as you watched your significant other lie naked on the bed with his hands securely cuffed to the bedposts. 

He watched you silently as you chewed your lip anxiously, wondering to yourself if you could pull this off or not. You inhaled deeply and cleared your head as you slowly peeled the last article of clothing that you was wearing off of your body, exposing yourself completely to Hongjoong.

Shivers ran down your back and for some reason you still hesitated, recalling that both of you had agreed to this but you felt really nervous. 

"Should I give you a pep talk, baby? I couldn't possibly bite you in the position I'm in right now but it doesn't mean I can't try." A wicked gleam glistened in Hongjoong's eye, his gaze roaming across your body. 

He tugged roughly at his restraints, already wanting to get at you.

"I don't remember giving you permission to say anything, but you should be glad that I always let you get away with murder." You rolled your eyes, holding back a grin.

"In that case I should let you be where I'm at and I can take control."

"Not this time Joong," You moved in closer to him, staring sensually into his hungry eyes while cupping the side of his face gently, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead much to Hongjoong's surprise.

He had puckered his lips, anticipating your beautiful lips to grace his but they never came. 

You took your time in trailing kisses down his handsome face until you captured his lips in a slow, tender kiss. 

Hongjoong uttered a tiny moan as you stroked his neck with your hand, prompting goose pimples to arise on his creamy soft skin.

"You're so good for me, baby." You murmured against his lips, planting small kisses against them as your hand moved down his neck. 

Your fingers brushed lightly against his nipple, teasing it with the pad of of your fingertips until he was moaning into your mouth. 

His hips urgently jerked forward against nothing but air and you could not stop the smirk that threatened to break out across your face. 

You deepened the hot, sweet kisses until they morphed into lustful, breathless kisses that even dizzied your own senses. 

Kisses were than trailed down along his neck where you nipped at his neck occasionally, "I could kiss your skin all day long, babyboy." You whispered against his ear, pinching his nipple roughly between your thumb and pointer finger, earning a sweet, gasping cry from Hongjoong that made you shudder.

Your kisses traveled down his chest until you reached a spot where you left a bright red hickey, followed by several more that you wanted to pepper along the smooth, pale skin of his chest. 

Hongjoong tugged frantically at his restraints, whining desperately when he felt your warm, moist tongue swirl across his erect nipple. 

Your hands caressed his waist in agonizingly slow movements as you licked and sucked his nipples, periodically switching from one to the other.

"Y/N.... Fuck, I need you..." Hongjoong moaned out. Through the corner of your eye you could see his erect dick twitching erratically.

You reached out your hand and touched his member, stroking his dick as you made eye contact with him.

"What do you need, baby?" You cooed softly, smiling shyly at him as you continued to touch his dick in smooth strokes from base to tip. 

"I-I n-need you to make me come... please." Hongjoong whimpered lightly as you rubbed your thumb across his tip, his hips bucked against your hand and you looked at him with a serious expression. 

"You was being so good babyboy and now you're gonna try to get your orgasm without me allowing you to have it?" You asked sternly while removing your hand from his throbbing dick, instead you dragged your fingers along the outlines of the vee of his pelvis. 

"I'm-I'm sorry Y/N... Your hand felt so good on my dick I-I just couldn't control myself." Hongjoong spoke quickly, remorse evident in his beautiful dark eyes.

You smirked at him, knowing that he had such a way with words that you couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"Okay Joongie, I'll let you come since you do realize that I'm the one responsible for making you feel good." With those words you bent down and wrapped your lips around the tip of his dick, slowly taking his dick deep into your mouth. 

Hongjoong moaned loudly and whimpered at your heat encompassing him completely, urging him that much closer towards his release. You allowed him to thrust his hips against you, pressing your nose against his pubic hairs and the soft skin of his pelvis as you bobbed your head consistently at a quick pace that made your significant other moan and babble pleasured praises out loud as you continued to make him feel good. 

"Fuck, Y/N... I'm...." He stammered out, his expression appearing euphoric when you glanced up at his face, making intense eye contact as you took his dick down even deeper into your mouth.

You swallowed around his dick, the action of your throat tightening around him, massaging his tip in a heavenly way sent him reeling, cum gushing down your throat as he cried out your name.

Watching him come was just as amazing as listening to him, you watched him while he screwed his eyes shut as the salty, sticky liquid of his release filled your mouth.

"You're so good to me..." Hongjoong mewled, his expression blissed out from his orgasm as you pulled away from his spent cock.

You reached up and unfastened the handcuffs that held his hands in place. After he was released you smoothed out the red lines on his wrist that resulted from him trying to free himself from the confines that held him.

"You was a really good boy." You kissed his cheek lovingly.

Your breath hitched when you felt his hand gliding up your inner thigh, looking to give you your release next.


	3. Yes Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CEO!Hongjoong and secretary!reader

You had been in a secret relationship with your boss for some time, having been unable to resist him in spite of your efforts to ignore your intense attraction to him and keep things professional. 

You held the position of secretary, working for the well known, successful ceo Kim Hongjoong.

This morning you arrived at his office with his usual morning cup of coffee, having anxiously double checked that your blouse and pencil skirt was fitting the way they should. 

"Good morning, sir." You chirped cheerily. Your boss was sitting at his desk, rummaging through paperwork when you entered the room. 

Hongjoong immediately stopped what he was doing when he heard your voice, his eyes settling on your face, gazing at you appreciatively. 

"Good morning, Y/N. Someone's looking to get a raise I see." He flashed you a smile, taking the coffee cup from you that you'd been holding for all of this time.

"W-why is that?" You stammered, the internal anxiety raising another level.

"Because you're right on time. Or maybe you just couldn't wait to see me?" Hongjoong smirked, raising the cup of coffee to his lips without breaking eye contact with you. 

A familiar, lustful ache between your legs was unfortunately distracting you from professionalism and you could feel your slick arousal already coating your heat.

"N-no... I just happened to be on time." You replied hastily. 

Your gaze was diverted to your boss's suit, desperate for anything to distract you from the desire that was undoubtedly going to make the rest of your day miserable. 

Hongjoong could easily tell that you was needy, the way your eyes avoided his, your posture and the way your pupils were blown when you made eye contact with him. 

"I-is there a-anything else that you need, sir?" You asked, hoping for a moment away from your boss so that you could possibly catch a break and maybe some air.

"Yes. Sit in my lap princess." He answered lowly, everything about him from his quirked eyebrow to his sultry voice made your knees go to jelly. 

"Yes sir." You replied quietly, climbing into his lap sideways and quickly situating yourself.

Hongjoong's eyes were set on the computer while one of his hands absentmindedly caressed the smooth skin of your knees. 

"Such a good girl." He declared aloud, sending shivers down your back at his praise. 

You felt anxious about being caught in this position while exhilaration pulsed through your body, adding to the desire that already made it hard for you to think clearly. 

The scent of the essence pooling between your legs wafted through the air, embarrassing you to the point of mentally chastising yourself for getting so worked up by sitting in your boss's lap.

Hongjoong pretended to not notice, continuing to work while you watched him in admiration for a long time. 

His hand traveled up to the bit of the exposed skin of your thigh that your skirt failed to cover. 

You dared to glance downwards, watching his hand move in circular motions that felt good with every touch. 

"Ngh..." You moaned involuntarily, throwing your head back and releasing a shaky breath that made it known to Hongjoong just how needy you were. 

"You're turned on by just sitting in my lap? I wonder what else I can make you do." Hongjoong lightly nipped your earlobe, sending a jolt of electricity directly through your stomach on down to your core.

"Baby, you're so beautiful." His eyes looked you up and down, drinking in the way you looked as he held you like this.

You mewled softly, turning your head to face him. The lust in your eyes had surfaced by now and the intense look in your boss's eyes sent your body temperature soaring. 

Without even thinking twice about your actions you leaned forward and captured Hongjoong's plush, soft lips in a heated kiss. His lips moved slowly against yours in slow, synchronized movements that left you breathless and craving more of him. 

You moaned into his mouth, allowing his tongue to enter you and devour every inch of your mouth that his tongue could reach. 

Your fingers grabbed a handful of Hongjoong's hair, pressing his face closer to you because of how desperate you felt for him.

This time your boss moaned into you while deepening the kiss, causing the hair on the back of your neck to stand on end while goose pimples arose on your skin. 

You could clearly make out the outline of his hardened cock pressed against you beneath your ass, making you that much more crazy with lust. 

You broke the intense kiss, panting briskly with wild eyes, "H-Hongjoong... Please I'm so turned on," You gasped, feeling Hongjoong's hand sneak beneath your skirt to palm your wet, clothed core. 

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head, feeling pleasured by his touch and your moans spoke volumes to Hongjoong, causing him to smirk in satisfaction with every vulnerable sound that you made. 

"Babygirl, I want you to bend over the desk for me." Hongjoong cooed against your ear, earning yet another soft mewl. 

You excitedly attempted to stand on your own, your legs unsteady because of everything that you was feeling in your body. Finally with your boss's help you found an area of the desk that was clear of objects except for some random papers scattered across the surface. 

You bit your lip and bent your body across the desk, aching for any kind of relief that Hongjoong could give you. 

"Are you okay with this, baby?" He asked, feeling unable to restrain himself.

"Yes sir." You breathed. His hands busied themselves with caressing the soft flesh of your inner thighs. 

"I couldn't quite hear you babygirl." "Yes. Sir. Please fuck me..." You groaned, becoming even more impatient. 

"I will baby." You could easily hear the cockiness in his voice and the irritation of it even aroused you.

Hongjoong raised your skirt over your hips, revealing that you was wearing a v string today.

"Fuck you're so naughty." He chuckled, smacking your ass a couple of times, prompting you to squeal loudly at the stinging burn left behind by the contact of his hand. 

Hongjoong moved your underwear to the side and shamelessly touched your wet folds, his fingers occasionally brushing against your sensitive nub.

You cried out in frustration as his fingers traced the outline of your entrance, "Please fuck me, sir!"

You whimpered as he removed his hand from your throbbing core. The sound of his pants being unfastened caught your attention, your heat reacting by clenching around air. 

You could hear him searching for something in a drawer, followed by a crinkling sound of something being unwrapped.

A moment later a sharp gasp escaped you when you felt his hands firmly grasp your hips.

"Do you want my cock, babygirl?" Hongjoong purred, moving his hands along the curves of you ass. You felt the tip of his cock pressed against your wet entrance, rubbing at you but refusing to slide into you. 

"Yes please!" You exclaimed, finding it nearly impossible to not grind against him. Suddenly he pushed himself into you, stretching you abruptly and nearly bringing you to tears because of the intense pleasure you felt from being filled. 

"Oh fuck!" You moaned, "P-please move..." Which he did, quickly. Hongjoong pulled out of you and slammed forward again, roughly hitting the sweet spot inside of you. 

You cried out in ecstasy, letting your boss know that he found the perfect area to stimulate as he fucked into you. 

"That's right baby, you're doing so good for me. I want you to keep squeezing my cock until you cum." He encouraged you between quick thrusts of his hips. Your nails dug into his desk while you moaned incoherent words, his cock's constant brushing against your nerves urged you closer to your climax and you was certain that you could come without any clitoral stimulation.

"Please, choke me sir..." You moaned out, feeling the first sparks of your orgasm arriving.

Hongjoong reached around your body and wrapped his hand around your throat, steadily applying firm pressure to your neck to block your airways while still pounding into you.

"You like that don't you, princess." He murmured, feeling your body tense beneath him as your prolonged orgasm overtook you. 

Lightheadedness and weightlessness overcame your senses as a strangled scream of Hongjoong's name broke through the sounds of his skin slapping against your ass, your climax seemed to go on and on even though in reality it was probably only extended by a few more seconds. 

Hongjoong released your neck, allowing you to breathe freely. Shortly afterwards he chased your orgasm with his own, coming with a low moan that made you forget about the overstimulation that had set in.

"That felt so good..." You whimpered.

"I'll have to punish you later baby." Hongjoong pressed a sweet kiss to the back of your head.

Then you remembered that you had completely forgotten to ask him if you could come yet. You licked your lips, excitement building in your gut for what was to happen later as your boss pulled out of you.


	4. Phone Call

You were about to fall asleep when your ringtone went off, alerting you that you had an incoming call. You sleepily picked your phone up off of the nightstand and found that the call was from your boyfriend Hongjoong.

"Hello?" You answered groggily.

"Hello beautiful, I was checking to see if you was asleep yet and you're not. You need to be getting your rest baby." Hongjoong was breathing heavily and you had no idea what was up with that. You tried to ignore it even though every cell in your body had awakened by now.

"I was trying to go to sleep when you called. Was that the only reason why you called me?" You groaned, pressing your pointer finger against your temple.

"Of course not Y/N! I wanted to hear your beautiful voice." Hongjoong replied hastily.

'Smooth' You thought to yourself while shaking your head. 

Still your boyfriend was panting heavily and you were embarrassed that you were becoming aroused by just hearing his voice and breathing. 

"Have you been running?" You asked at random, concern evident in your voice.

"No, why?" 

'Did your voice just lower an octave or something?' You thought to yourself. 

"I was just wondering..." You trailed off, still thinking about how you wished he was with you, not just because you needed him but you really missed his presence. 

"I'm sorry baby I have to go, I'll call you back when I can. You should get your rest." Hongjoong promised to get back in touch with you, hanging up after you both said goodbye.

You dimmed your phone and tried to go back to sleep, instead you stared into the darkness of your room, missing your boyfriend and feeling horny for him. 

Would he call you back tonight? You had no idea when he wouldn't be busy since he was on the other side of the world. Another hour went by and you still hadn't fell asleep and you decided that you would call him yourself.

"Hello babe?" Hongjoong answered calmly in comparison to how you felt. 

"Hey joongie I just called to let you know that I've been being g-good for you..." You bit your lip, your shyness evident in your voice. 

Hongjoong chuckled lightly, sounding a bit confused as he spoke, "What are you getting at baby?"

"Nothing..." Your voice came out strained, sounding desperate for your boyfriend.

"Aww is my princess needy?" Hongjoong asked in amusement.

"Y-yes..." You felt pathetic for being turned on by just his voice.

"W-when you're not busy could you um maybe please, please call me... back...?" You sighed in desperation. 

"I can but why are you so desperate for me to call you back?" Hongjoong laughed softly, enjoying the way you hyperventilated without you realizing that you was doing it.

"Because I um... was wanting to have phone sex... with you...? Please Joongie please!!" You whined while feeling your walls clench around nothing, excited from vocalizing what you wanted.

Fire rushed directly to your core and you began to space out on your boyfriend. 

"I have enough time to do it now." He replied confidently. 

"R-really? Please don't hang up and leave me hanging!" You begged in a high pitched whine.

"Do you think I would do something like that?" Your boyfriend sounded incredulous on the other end of the line. 

"I just get nervous..." You sighed, recalling the many delayed orgasms that was courtesy of Hongjoong. 

You began to fidget with your phone, feeling anxious and uncertain as to what your boyfriend might say. 

"I want you to touch your pussy for me." Hongjoong spoke seductively, successfully sending tingles down your spine. 

"Are you wet for me baby?" He asked, listening to you moan into the phone as you moved your fingers in movements that felt heavenly.

"Y-yes Joongie..." You sighed in contentment, feeling the familiar sensation of a knot becoming taut in your gut. 

"Wish I could taste your delicious pussy, I bet you're fucking soaked aren't you, princess." Hongjoong purred. 

"Yesss..." You moaned, throwing your head back as your fingers worked at your clit in frantic movements. 

"Slow down baby. I can easily hear how fast you're rubbing your pussy." Your boyfriend chuckled, smirking when your needy whines became louder.

"I want you to enjoy this, babe." Hongjoong commented thoughtfully. 

You let out an erotic moan that you didn't mean to vocalize so loudly and you could almost hear the wicked smirk in his voice when he spoke to you again. 

"Are you mmm feeling good baby?" 

"Ah yes, fuck y-yes!" Your fingers slowed down in an effort to not come yet. 

"I want to fuck your tight, wet pussy all night and make you scream my name every time I make you cum." Hongjoong moaned, causing your heat to clench again. 

"Make m-me your cum bucket, Joong!" You whined pitifully, listening to your boyfriend's rhythmic breathing. 

"I will definitely cover you in my cum when I get home. You look so beautiful with my cum running down your skin, I want to cover every inch of your body with my cum." Hongjoong spoke slowly, sending more thrills throughout your body.

"Please let me cum... Please Joongie I- I need to cum!! Fuck you make me feel so good!" You whimpered, teetering dangerously close to your climax. Your fingers had paused several times between swirling your soaked clit. 

"I want you to slide your fingers inside of you and cum on your fingers like how you cum around my cock, babygirl." Hongjoong grunted, listening in on the squelching wet sounds that resulted from you pumping your fingers inside of your wet heat.

"I'm so close! Fuck please! Please I need to cum!!" You cried out, feeling your pleasure bubble about to burst. 

"Cum for me princess." Hongjoong granted permission for you to come, smiling cocky smile to himself as he listened to you moan out his name loudly.

He stroked himself through his jeans, needing relief but he needed to get back to his hotel room since he was in the restroom of the venue where his group had just played.

"That was fantastic..." You murmured into the phone, "Thanks for that." You mewled. 

"I can't wait to come back to you and make up for the time that I've been gone babe." Both of you said goodbye and Hongjoong stopped recording the call and made his way out of the restroom, planning to use the recording of your moans for himself later.


	5. Clarification?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nipple play.

"What are you looking at?" You nosily gazed down at the phone that your significant other was looking down at. 

"I'm looking at my calendar because I'm seeing what my schedule is looking like for the next several weeks and so far I have..." Hongjoong began naming off events and things that were scheduled for him and his group for you to hear.

You listened attentively and smiled, your eyes continuing to focus on your significant other who was engrossed in naming his schedule off to you. 

He was still wearing the same white shirt and black pants as when he first arrived home earlier in the evening and you wasn't complaining because you liked how the outfit looked on him. 

You continued to listen to his voice, nuzzling into him and pressing a loving kiss just above his collarbone.

Hongjoong's voice continued to vibrate against your ear, lulling you into a state of relaxation that would have eventually put you to sleep had you not kept up planting light, openmouthed kisses to his neck and shoulder.

"Does listening to my schedule make you needy, baby?" Hongjoong quirked an eyebrow while studying your actions with a cocky smirk. 

"No... I don't know..." You buried your face in the crook of his neck, "I like listening to you talk to me and I get a... little bit horny is all. I'll be alright." You sucked at the sensitive flesh below his ear, earning a sudden shiver from your significant other.

"I couldn't quite hear you, babe. I think you muffled your voice in the collar of my shirt." He grinned as you pulled back, revealing your reddened face.

"I... well I said that I'm little bit hor...horny is all but I'll be okay daddy. I like it this way..." You felt a knot of arousal tighten in your stomach as you averted your eyes, having slipped up by calling him 'daddy' but you secretly wanted to see his reaction. 

"I want to take good care of my babygirl. What does my babygirl want from daddy?" A wide smirk spread across Hongjoong's features, prompting a sudden rush of heat to flood your pelvis.

"I want you, d-daddy." Your lower lip quivered as you leaned against the arm of the sofa you'd been sitting on, almost rendering you incapable of speaking clearly as your significant other closed the distance between you and himself. 

"I need a little more clarification, kitten." His voice purred seductively against your ear, melting your thoughts away into a blank canvas. 

"Ah..." You shivered as Hongjoong kissed the shell of your ear, completely owning you with each light touch of his plush lips as he peppered slow kisses along your jawline and neck. 

"Clarification?" You moaned, enjoying the sensuality of his teeth leaving darkened marks on your skin.

"T-touch me daddy please?" You pleaded, throwing your head back and uttering another lustful sound from your lips.

"Like this?" Hongjoong cupped both of your breasts in his hands, caressing them in motions that made you feel loved. 

"Ah... Yes it feels perfect..." You panted, unaware of your significant other staring down at your face in fascination of your ecstatic features. 

"You love it when I touch your gorgeous tits don't you? You want me to make love to them like when I'm kissing your beautiful lips right?" He squeezed your nipples through the fabric of your shirt, coaxing a sweet gasp from your mouth. 

"Y-yes daddy... pleeease." You moaned desperately, biting your lip while moving your hands to unbutton your shirt's buttons, eventually exposing your chest to Hongjoong.

You eyed him innocently and watched him run the pads of his fingers across the curves of your breasts. 

"You're so beautiful and soft. Fucking perfection in my hands." He murmured quietly as he touched your breasts with a sensuality that made you feel as though you would explode any moment without any type of contact made with your heat.

"Daddy... So good daddy..." You cooed, your body shuddering when his warm lips touched your soft curves. 

You grasped his hair firmly in your hands when a dull pain made itself known to you.

"Fuck!" You reacted by arching your back and pressing his face closer to your skin. 

You whined and hyperventilated when his lips encircled your nipple, suckling it while his hand toyed with your other nipple. 

He grinned against your breast as he squeezed and twisted your other nipple. 

"Oh yes daddy... that feels s-so good." You writhed beneath him as you felt him nip at your nipple, exciting your senses and dizzying you with the lust that circulated in your blood. 

"Fuck, you're so sensitive, babygirl." Hongjoong mused out loud, running his tongue across your abused nipple to sooth your inflamed skin. 

"I bet you could cum while I suck your pretty tits, couldn't you?" He wrapped his lips around your other bud, sucking and nipping at your sensitive flesh while playing with your other erect nipple. 

You were unable to answer him as pleasure blinded your thoughts and nonsensical babblings eminated from your mouth. 

His free hand explored your stomach and slithered down to your pelvis and thighs, touching all of the awakened nerve endings of your body. 

Suddenly you felt your orgasm wash over you out of nowhere and it stunned you, the intense white hot climax resulting after you felt Hongjoong place your nipple between his teeth while his hand tugged and twisted your other nipple. 

"Oh fuck daddy that was amazing!!" You were still shaking after experiencing your climax and Hongjoong was startled that you had orgasmed without your clit being touched.

"Fuck... it must have felt out of this world. We'll have to do that more often baby," He gave you a smug grin and proceeded to plant loving kisses along your belly, prompting your heart to skip a beat at his actions.


	6. Mutual

You were naked, lying on your back with your legs spread eagle in full view of your boyfriend who was naked as well, the reason why was because you wanted to try pleasuring yourselves in front of each other.

Hongjoong had liked your suggestion, being very excited about trying it out. He was situated at the end of the bed, having a good view of your entire body from where he was. 

You tried to steady your breathing, being excited about what was about to happen.

Your nipples were erect from being exposed to the air and they seemed to be begging for attention from your boyfriend just as much as the rest of your body was. 

Hongjoong smirked devilishly at thought of being the only person to see you like this and you felt your arousal rush down to your stomach, inviting your heat to pool with desire while your body heated up.

"Can I?" You reached your hand down to try to get some relief.

"You may." He answered, his eyes glazed over with desire.

You touched your soft, velvety smooth clit, tracing your fingers along the engorged flesh. 

Hongjoong refrained from touching his already throbbing cock just yet, watching you with his undivided attention instead. 

"You're an angel." He murmured out loud, entranced with your movements until he couldn't refrain from touching himself any longer.

"Tell me baby, what do you like when we're fucking?" Hongjoong asked with a wide smirk.

Adrenaline rushed through you, bringing your arousal to another level. You bit your lip and pretended to think for a moment before speaking.

"Ah, I l-love how you dominate me, the way.... you talk to me when we're doing stuff like this..." Your breathing became shaky as your fingers continued to vigorously draw circles on your clit. 

Hongjoong's pupils was dilated with lust as he took in the way you looked as you touched yourself. 

"I love h-how your lips feel on m-my body... making me feel so good." You sighed softly, feeling another rush of pleasure course through your body.

You watched him in fascination, the way he pumped his erect cock in time with your fingers swirling your clit made you feel a sense of unity that turned you on even more.

"I-I love the way you mark me.... and put your hands around my neck....." You threw your head back and moaned.

"Such a good girl, being so fucking good for me." Hongjoong purred, his breathing was quickly becoming irregular and you knew that he was enjoying your words immensely and it wouldn't be long til he would be coming undone from just listening to what you was saying to him.

You moaned loudly, arching your back slightly and spreading your legs farther apart so that he could see you better. 

"I love how your fingers feel in-inside me..." You panted, ghosting your fingers along your wet, needy entrance. 

Your boyfriend groaned softly, "Baby, put your fingers into your pussy and think of my cock fucking you while you're making yourself feel good." Hongjoong commanded quietly, watching you as you eagerly pushed two fingers into your throbbing heat. 

"Ahhh, oh.... I love how your cock.... fills me so perfectly..." You moan loudly, feeling your orgasm approaching quickly as the rhythm of your fingers pumping into your yearning heat escalated dramatically. 

Sloppy, wet noises resulted from your fingers thrusting into your tightness, mingling with the sound of the skin on skin contact from your boyfriend who continued to pump his length.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful." He growled, attempting to keep himself from releasing just yet.

Your fingers found the spot inside of you that would make you unravel and you continued to stimulate yourself while imagining Hongjoong's hard cock rubbing deliciously at your walls.

"Oh god!!! Joong I'm- I'm gonna....ahhhh..." You gasped, feeling your climax hitting you without warning.

"Cum for me baby," His dark gaze was fixed on you, watching you struggle to keep your eyes on him as your body convulsed from the overwhelming pleasure.

You saw white in your vision, nearly distorting your view of Hongjoong as he let go, his seed spurting from his slit and onto his thighs. 

You felt some of his cum spatter onto your inner thighs and you couldn't help but grin at him, still feeling hazy from the effects of your orgasm. 

He leaned in and wrapped his arms around you, holding you close. You ran your fingertips down his smooth back which was damp with sweat. 

"I enjoyed that, babe. It was amazing." You whispered, tightening your arms around him. "I did too, we can try it again soon if you like." Hongjoong vocalized drowsily near your ear, still sounding excited over the previous activities. 

You mewled in response, holding him close. 

"Y/N, I need to get you cleaned up right now." He reluctantly pulled away from your arms to get a wet wash cloth so that he could clean you up. You pouted, already missing his touch.


	7. My Masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliché art au

"Am I alright like this?" You ask nervously, holding the seated, sophisticated pose that your boyfriend Hongjoong had said was perfect for you after being told just a little more to the left.

"You're fine, baby." He reassured you with a warming smile, his eyes lingering on your exposed body before tearing his gaze away from you, dipping his paintbrush in paint and swiping it across the canvas.

This evening you had suggested trying out being his model while he painted and he wasn't going to shut up about it until you followed through, finding yourself sitting in the living room without a stitch of clothing and you was enjoying your boyfriend seeing your body.

Your nipples quickly stiffening with every time that he looked at you, his hungry gaze fueling the heat that surged through your veins.

Wet, sticky arousal seeped out of your body and you could feel your inner thighs becoming soaked, all being the result of him just looking appreciatively at your naked body.

You tried to act nonchalant about how your body was responding to Hongjoong frequently laying eyes on you but he had a look of knowing what was going through your mind.

A soft, nearly inaudible moan escaped him, sending shudders through your body, and you knew that you was the reason for his noises. After a couple of hours of working at the painting, he stopped and shook his head at the art he had been working on and took the canvas off of the easel, muttering that he was going to have to try again since he ruined the first attempt. 

Without realizing what you was doing you began to grind your aching, wet heat against the cloth seat of the chair beneath you, searching for relief of any kind. 

"Let me help." Hongjoong approached you and your pulse sped up as you watched him guide your legs apart, without hesitation you complied, spreading your legs wide and allowing him to access your pussy. 

He knelt down in front of you and took in the sight before him, smirking at seeing your pink flesh glisteningglistening in the light. 

"Baby, you're so wet for me and I haven't even touched you yet." Hongjoong purred, gracing his hands along your thighs before dipping his head down to taste you. 

"Ahhh.... Y-you do things to me..." You responded breathlessly, relaxing your body against the back of the chair you sat in. 

Hongjoong traced his warm tongue along your clit, sliding it into your juices and back to your clit, repetitively massaging your throbbing pussy with the moist, velvety organ.

"Your tongue... feels so good, Joong..." Your words came out shakily, pleasure rushing through your body with every lick of his tongue against your needy heat.

"Ah, oh." Tiny sounds tumbled from your lips, building up in volume when you felt his soft lips attaching themselves to your clit, suckling the sensitive flesh effectively and sending your entire body reeling from the pleasurable sensation.

You threw back your head, moaning loudly and rocking your hips against his face. He murmured against your pussy, "You're fucking sexy when you moan like that." 

Hongjoong glanced up at your face, grinning mischievously at the range of emotions that played upon your face, he then resumed rapidly rubbing his tongue against your pussy, his nose occasionally bumping your clit and adding more stimulation to your already vulnerable state of being. 

"So sweet and delicious." His eyes smiled devilishly at you while his tongue kept up lapping at your juices. A strangled cry left you and your hand moved to touch his hair, running through his locks.

"Ah... ahhhh!! AHHH I'M... OH JOONG....!!!!" You screamed his name when the white hot rush of your release echoed through your body, your core clenching repeatedly as your orgasm dissipated. 

"You're so incredible..." You gasped for breath, staring down at your boyfriend's satisfied face. 

"Everything about you is amazing, Y/N. You're my masterpiece." Hongjoong smiled cheekily. You pulled him to his feet and kissed him with everything that you felt inside of you.


	8. Anniversary

The atmosphere of the restaurant was relaxing and you was thankful for that. Spending time with your s/o Hongjoong and being at a quiet, peaceful place was perfection to you and made your one year anniversary with him that much more special, even though most of the night had been spent being mesmerized by Hongjoong.

The lighting made for a romantic like atmosphere and it seemed that even Hongjoong couldn't keep his eyes off of you.

"You keep staring at me." You muttered, raising a forkful of food to your mouth and busying yourself with chewing.

Hongjoong chuckled softly, his thoughtful brown eyes glistening in the dim lighting of the room.

"I'm watching you watch me. I think you're in love with me." He smiled before digging into his food again. You rolled your eyes at his remark, feeling butterflies in your chest. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't... Because I am."

"I love you more. There aren't enough stars in the sky to measure my love for you." Hongjoong replied with a sincere smile.

A feeling of warmth washed throughout every cell in your body and you found yourself unable to speak. 

Any other time you would have made a smart remark but you felt that you didn't have it in you right now.

"Oh? I didn't make you speechless did-" Hongjoong started, only to be interrupted by you placing a forkful of food in his mouth. You began to sing out random lyrics, looking innocent while doing so in an effort to divert attention.

"You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head..."

Hongjoong chewed and swallowed down the food you had given him, his face had lit up when he recognized the song lyrics that you was singing.

"You should sing more, Y/N. You have a beautiful voice and I never get to hear it that often." He pouted.

"Stop it! You're making me blush!" You waved his words off, being unable to make eye contact with him. 

Hongjoong gave you a cunning smile as if pleased with your reaction. 

After a few beats had lapsed Hongjoong paid for the dinner and you both left the restaurant, which you was somewhat glad of although you enjoyed your time with your significant other. 

The ride home was pleasantly quiet and you felt comfortable and contented with just sitting with Hongjoong in the car.

Once you both were home you took care of a few things that needed to be taken care of around the house and went on to brush your teeth, followed by Hongjoong. 

You sat on the edge of the bed as you waited for him to return, feeling like you wasn't ready to go to bed yet since usually you had terrible insomnia unless you became extremely relaxed before hitting the sack. 

Hongjoong walked into the room wearing his sleeveless night shirt and sweats.

"Hongjoong, I love you." You whispered shyly. 

"I love you more, baby." He smiled softly. 

You watched him approach you, stopping directly in front of you to cup your cheeks with both of his hands. 

He moved in closer to your face and you closed your eyes, awaiting his lips touching yours.

Hongjoong pressed a light peck to your pout, followed by slow, little kisses peppered along your mouth. 

You responded by lightly catching his soft lower lip between your teeth and pulling, sucking it a bit before deepening the kiss.

Your breathing was quickly becoming erratic as a result of the passion ignited. "Joong..." You whispered as his warm lips feathered against your mouth.

"You always know how to make me feel loved and wanted..." Your voice quivered when Hongjoong deepened the kisses, running a hand along the cord of your neck while his mouth continued to work. 

"My beautiful treasure..." Hongjoong murmured against your lips before hungrily devouring your lips again, this time adding tongue to the kiss.

You breathlessly cupped his jaw with both of your hands, caressing his skin tenderly with your fingertips. 

He wrapped his arms around your upper waist and pulled you even closer to his body, your warmth mingling with his body temperature.

"Mmm... H-Hongjoong..." You whined, feeling his hands touch your ribcage in painfully slow movements, his fingers tracing the sensitive curves of your breasts. 

Heat rushed through your veins, increasing with each kiss that was being trailed along your throat. 

You had not realised that Hongjoong was still standing in front of you with his legs positioned between your spread legs until you opened your eyes.

"Oh! Ahh..." You moaned when he sank his teeth into the sweet, sensitive area of your neck that was guaranteed to have you crying out. 

Your lower body began to grind against Hongjoong's legs, your sex begging for relief of the passion that was building inside of you.

"Not yet, baby." Your significant other pulled away from you, looking you over with eyes filled with hunger and need. 

"Take your shirt off baby." Hongjoong ordered, to which you wanted to say 'After you', but you thought better of it.

Quickly you did as you was told and was nudged to lie down flat on the bed.

"You're my goddess..." Hongjoong spoke as he scanned your body, adoring every part of you that he could see which was nearly everything except for what your cheeky style underwear covered.

He ran his hands along your stomach with loving touches, roaming upwards until he reached your chest.

Your breath caught in your throat as he leaned in, pressing kisses across your chest until he stopped at the swell of your breast.

"Mm mm..." You grasped his head when you felt the pleasant pain of him biting the sensitive, creamy flesh of your breast, eliciting a lewd moan from your throat.

Hongjoong continued to leave markings on your chest, moving on to give your other breast attention. 

You gasped sharply when his fingertips closed in around your erect nipple, squeezing firmly on the tip of it as he left bruises on your other breast. 

"H-H-hongjoong... Please I need you." You whimpered while pressing his face against your chest. 

He smirked against your breast, taking his time in leaving scattered kisses on the freshly formed bruises on your chest.

Hongjoong continued to move downwards, gliding his lips across your stomach with a gentleness that made tears form in your eyes, feeling loved with each time his mouth made contact with your skin.

He moved down past your naval, leaving small kisses across your stomach and your panty clad pelvis.

"You must feel incredible right now." Hongjoong commented with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes when he saw just how wet the crotch of your panties were. 

You sighed quietly as he left off from kissing your clothed heat, instead peppering kisses along your thighs.

"I could kiss your beautiful body for the rest of the night." He breathed against your inner thigh while running his hands along your calves.

"Please baby ... I need more..." You whined, tears prickling your eyes.

You felt so needy for him right now, secretly hoping that he would pick up the pace.

Hongjoong stopped the onslaught of kisses and took a moment to slide your underwear down and off of your hips.

"Now I can my dessert since I've had my main course already." Hongjoong lowered his voice, giving you a meaningful look before leaning in to lick a stripe directly up your clit. 

"Ahh..." You moaned, your legs already was shaking from the touch of his mouth against your sex, making you wonder how much more could you take?

He kept his eyes focused on you as he sucked your lips, breaking away from you briefly and returning his mouth to your soaked heat, flattening his tongue against you and increasing the pressure that built inside of you.

"You're so delicious, baby." Hongjoong cooed, dipping his tongue into your juices and spreading them across your clit.

Your upper body writhed wildly at the quick, constant movements of his tongue against your sensitive core while your legs shook from your building climax.

"J-joong I'm so close..." You moaned loudly, preparing yourself for the impending pleasure at hand. 

All at once Hongjoong stopped, much to your chagrin.

"I was so close! Please don't stop!" You whined, disappointment reflecting in your eyes at your significant other leaving you hanging. 

"I will let you cum, baby." He promised, leaving one last kiss on your clit before standing to pull his shirt over his head and dropping his pants to the floor.

Your heart pounded in anticipation as you watched his naked form head over to the nightstand.

This was the moment that you had known of the effect that you had on him tonight, his cock was erect and your mouth watered at the thought of him filling you where you needed him.

"C-can you... Like come inside of me... This time? I'm on contraception..." Your face turned a vibrant shade of pink as you uttered your question.

Hongjoong appeared slightly startled at the question for a second before a small smile spread across his features, "Yes I can baby. Are you sure of this?" He asked, positioning himself atop you, looking directly into your eyes for any sign that you may have any misgivings. 

"I'm sure, Joong." You reassured him with a smile. Hongjoong took that as a green light, quickly lining his cock up with your entrance and easing himself inside of you in a gradual movement until he finally bottomed out, never breaking eye contact with you the entire time.

"Fuck, You feel so perfect wrapped around me baby." He groaned, your wet heat almost overwhelming him right then and there. 

You moaned at the feeling of him entering your body, his length rubbing against your walls sent your head spinning and you already felt like you was close to coming again. 

Hongjoong moved his hips forward, maintaining a slow speed that steadily added fire to the already heated passion that you both felt for each other.

You felt that you couldn't get enough of him, your hips thrusting forward to meet Hongjoong's strokes. 

Your hands reached out for him, bringing his face to yours and pressing loving kisses to his features before eventually capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you." He murmured against your mouth, keeping the rhythm of the kisses slow as he continued to thrust into you.

"I love you, too..." You gasped for air before crashing your lips against his again. You could feel yourself coming apart at a rate that you couldn't stop, your muscles were already contracting and you could feel yourself falling into the abyss of pleasure.

"So good... I'm gonna..." You whimpered, gripping onto Hongjoong's shoulders in an attempt to hold yourself together.

"I know. Cum around my cock baby." He encouraged while snaking his hand down to your clit, rubbing circles against the velvety flesh. 

White hot warmth enveloped your senses as you lost control, spasming around his cock and coming with a scream of his name with several cries that followed. Hongjoong watched you with pride as you came and allowed himself to let go, releasing his seed inside of you with a groan.

You sighed in pleasure at feeling the warmth of his cum spreading within you.

"Please stay baby." You mewled quietly, holding Hongjoong close to your chest after he came.

"I'll stay forever, princess." Hongjoong replied softly, nestling his head against your body while his cock was still inside of you.

You knew that you'd probably be regretting this position by morning but you still wanted it.

Within minutes he was falling asleep and you was almost drifting off yourself, "I love you." You whispered before nodding off, sensing your hand moving until lips were pressed against your fingers. 

"I love you more. Happy anniversary and we will have many more in the future." 


	9. You Don't Want Me to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serial killer!Hongjoong

Hongjoong watched you silently as you slept, admiring the way your beautiful face looked so peaceful and serene as your chest slowly rose up and fell at a steady, soothing rhythm. 

It had been a couple of weeks since he'd tricked you into supposedly driving you home, which he didn't. Instead he kidnapped you and kept you at his house, which you resented but you was confused by him ever since you learned that he'd killed many people but yet he seemed to be... kinder to you then you had expected.

He felt that you was beginning to gain trust in him over the past few days and he was glad of that.

He had stopped tying you up when you gave up on escaping. Which was when you finally came to the conclusion that all your attempts were botched and futile.

You whimpered softly in your sleep, moving slightly as if you was having a sexual dream.

"Around my neck..." You whined. Hongjoong watched you shamelessly as you calmed slightly, only to writhe yet again.

"Hongjoong..." You pleaded in a hushed tone. He smirked at you as he moved his hand along the curve of your face on down to your neck, where he applied light pressure to your neck, not nearly as much as when he asphyxiated you to get you from his car to his house. 

Your eyes flew open at his touch and you gasped, clumsily you scrambled away from him as you eyed him with a frightened gaze.

"It seemed that you was needing a little help so I wanted to help you anyway possible." A wicked smirk spread over his features as he spoke. 

"You was going to kill me..." You started. 

"You've slept here for several nights and I haven't killed you yet." Hongjoong replied in an agitated tone, moving to the opposite side of the bed where you was closest to the edge.

"There's been several times that I could have killed you but I have no need to." His eyes focused in on you, the streetlight that shone through the window lit his face slightly, revealing the sinister look in his eyes. 

Your gaze was fixated on him for a long time, until Hongjoong spoke up. 

"You've been thinking that I'm a fucking creep but I think you're looking like the creepy one tonight, especially with that drool dripping out of your mouth." He grinned, prompting your heart to pound painfully in your chest.

You wiped the saliva from your lips with the back of your hand, feeling embarrassed that he'd just literally seen for himself that you was drooling over him, and you hated it.

"Sorry..." You muttered awkwardly, hoping that he would leave you alone. 

"What was you dreaming about, baby?" Hongjoong asked in an exaggerated manner, reaching out to touch your arm gently.

"I don't know..." You lied, pulling away from Hongjoong. 

"Was it about you begging for me to choke you?" He continued to press you for an answer, sitting down on the side of the bed.

"How did...?" Your eyes widened as you left off speaking, not wanting to go where this conversation was bound to head to. 

He toyed with the disheveled strands of hair on your head.

"I heard you talking in your sleep, precious. It's no wonder that you were drooling." His voice was almost soothing to you and you almost would have felt comfortable had he not been so close to you.

"Just forget it... please." You begged him, feeling mortified that he had knowledge of what you was dreaming about.

"I can't pretend that I didn't hear your words. It was obvious that you needed a hand and you woke up before you was finished." Hongjoong continued to play with your hair, going silent as if he was in deep thought.

"What are you going to... do?" You felt unnerved by the silence that surrounded you. 

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, his voice laced with a seductive tone that made the hair on your arms stand on end. 

"J-just go..." You trembled, catching the faint scent of the essence between your legs. 'Why did you allow yourself to go to pieces in front of your kidnapper?' You wondered to yourself. 

"You don't want me to go do you? You're only telling me to because you're afraid that you might fall in love with me. I know that you already feel something for me but you're terrified. Terrified because you don't want to accept me for who I am, even though I love you for being who you are." Hongjoong's stare chilled you and his words stung at your heart. 

You wasn't sure of how you felt about anything at that moment.

"But I'll wait for you to come around someday, princess." He kissed your cheek, which oddly felt pleasant to you and you surprised yourself that you didn't move away from him this time.

Hongjoong slowly drew circles on your waist with his fingertips, bringing your awareness to the various tingles in your body.

"You do know that you can tell me to stop if you really want me to stop, don't you baby?" He brushed his lips against your ear, prompting goose pimples to arise on your skin. 

"Please..." 

You jolted upright, having allowed one of the last words that you ever wanted to say to this person to slip out of your mouth. 

"What was that?" Hongjoong asked, running his hand across the sensitive points on your shoulder. 

"N-nothing..." You stuttered, sensing that your skin was almost scorching hot to the touch. 

"I thought you said please. I can please you if you want me to, don't be afraid to ask me." He gave you a wolfish grin. 

You pressed your knees together as if doing so would keep you from feeling the deep, intense throbbing of your core. 

"There's something that I have just for you." Hongjoong smiled, already rummaging through the drawer that was nearby the bed.

You watched him nervously, noting that he pulled something out of the drawer that you couldn't quite make out. 

"What's that?" You asked anxiously. 

"A vibrator just for you." He showed you the item, which you reached out for, only to have him draw it back out of your reach.

"No, I'm trying it out on you if you want it." Hongjoong stated firmly, his eyes appearing more alluring with each second that you stared into them.

"Okay..." You didn't know why you agreed to but you didn't have a chance to take your answer back because Hongjoong had raised the sleep shirt that you was wearing up and moved the seat of your underwear to the side, inserting the vibrator inside of your needy heat. 

"So fucking perfect, I could look at you all day." Hongjoong eyed your heat hungrily.

Your muscles had hardly adjusted to the object that was inside of you before he turned the vibrator on the highest setting. 

"Ah... Oh..." You arched your back, trying to stave off some of the discomfort of not being gradually worked up before the strong stimulation started. 

Without realizing it you gripped Hongjoong's hand while he sat beside you, watching your face and listening to your cries that were at first whimpers of discomfort but quickly morphed into moans of pleasure. 

"Say my name when you come baby." He watched you in satisfaction as you shuddered from the ecstasy that invaded your senses, screaming his name like you was told when you felt the pleasure explode from the persistent stimulation of the toy.

The bliss was short lived though, since the vibrator was still inserted inside of you.

Instinctively you reached down to take it out but Hongjoong grabbed your wrist.

"Not yet princess, I want to hear you cum again." He said sternly, a threatening glint in his eyes caught your attention and you thought that you had better not go against him.

You squirmed as you endured the nonstop stimulation of the vibrator wrecking havoc on your sensitive nerves and you constantly whined as the discomfort dissipated into pleasure again. 

It didn't take long for you to find your release again, but still Hongjoong kept the vibrator inside of you, allowing you to orgasm a few more times until you was too weak to scream anymore. 

He turned it off and pulled it out of you, deciding to linger to see what you would do.

"D-don't go..." You sniffled, feeling the need to have somebody near you while you felt so vulnerable.

Hongjoong lied down beside you and wrapped his arm around you from behind, nuzzling your neck as you fell asleep from exhaustion. 


	10. Too Hot

"I'm melting!" You fanned yourself dramatically. Blurting out the sentence because you was miserable from the heat, having been unlucky enough for the cooling system to break down and now you and your boyfriend were sweating profusely.

"I have a tendency of melting you pretty often." Your boyfriend Hongjoong blurted out with a knowing grin. 

"You know that's not what I meant..." You sighed, feeling your patience running thin.

"It would happen on one of the hottest days of the year!" You complained. 

"Baby, we've called the technician and they'll check it out soon and have it up and running." Hongjoong replied optimistically.

You fell silent, peeling your shirt from your skin as if it was stuck to you like adhesive. 

Hongjoong watched you silently as you went to the kitchen to retrieve a couple of water bottles from the refrigerator. 

You returned and gave one to your boyfriend while holding yours to your forehead, trying to cool yourself any way that you could. Hongjoong thanked you for the water and turned up the bottle, drinking some to keep from dehydrating. 

"We could take a shower together and cool off if you like." Hongjoong suggested, looking as if he was perspiring even more than you were. 

His hair was matted against his forehead and his shirt had noticible stains on it from his sweating.

"Oh, you're finally admitting that you're hot?" You furrowed your eyebrows. 

"I'm not hot... Unless you're talking about my looks." He teased, knowing that he'd get you riled up sooner or later. 

"Fine, I'm done." You huffed, your temper and the weather didn't mix well and you had a feeling that you would be tested even more before the day was over with. 

"Speaking of the shower, why not?" You stood up and dragged Hongjoong to the bathroom with you. 

Moments later you and Hongjoong both were standing beneath the running shower head, enjoying the cool water rushing down over your body.

That was until Hongjoong flipped up the cap of the bottle of bodywash and accidentally squirted the contents at your body.

You screamed and reached for the shampoo bottle but Hongjoong snatched it up before you could reach it. Aware that you would be getting revenge for being squirted at. 

Giggles ensued between you and your boyfriend, causing you to melt a little more, mostly because of Hongjoong's smile which affected you deeply every time he did it. 

You resumed washing the lather off of your body, occasionally looking at your boyfriend who was still staring at you. 

His gaze was magnetic and gave you the feeling that he was wanting something but he hadn't made his plan to get you in the mood. 

You smiled at him and finished washing your body, allowing Hongjoong to have the benefit of the shower head. 

You slowly walked behind him and began to tenderly press your lips to his shoulder blade, trailing kisses down his upper back as you wrapped your arms around his waist. 

Hongjoong stiffened at your touch until he realized what you was doing, relaxing against you while your fingertips glided lightly across his stomach. 

"I want to make you feel good." You mumbled against his skin. Hongjoong hummed in response.

You walked around to face him, eyeing him seductively as you went down to your knees. 

Slowly you touched his dick, which was already hard for you and you hesitated a moment.

You bit your lip anxiously, staring up at your boyfriend and noticing how alert he was while he watched you as if he was afraid of missing out on something.

You bent forward and ran your tongue across his tip, tasting the bead of precum that had collected at his slit. 

Hongjoong looked down at you, his breathing becoming more ragged as your tongue explored the feel of his dick. 

"Enjoy yourself, babe." You encouraged gently, returning to what you was doing before. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, moaning softly as you licked his pulsing length with slow, deliberate licks. 

"So fucking good..." Hongjoong hissed, feeling you wrap your lips around his dick. 

Your hands slowly ran up and down his damp thighs as you pulled away from his dick with a juicy pop. 

Your boyfriend whined desperately, needy for you and missing the comfort of your mouth. 

You licked his shaft lazily, gazing at him with dark, sensual eyes as your tongue touched the outlines of the veins of his dick.

He threw his head back and gasped sharply when your lips enveloped his twitching length.

Without stopping you began to bob your head quickly, setting a fast pace that contrasted with the way you was handling him earlier. 

Hongjoong praised your movements and the way you made eye contact with him as you went down on him mercilessly.

You moaned against him and continued to suck him between brisk head movements until he grabbed your hair and began to thrust roughly into your mouth.

A surge of excitement rushed through your body, loving when he couldn't contain himself any longer. 

More moans came from your throat as Hongjoong fucked the back of your mouth, enjoying every second of him using your body for his pleasure. 

"You love having your mouth fucked... such a slut babygirl." Hongjoong growled, thrusting his dick even harder into your drooling mouth.

You felt the urge to gag overwhelm you, your mouth and throat closing in around his member even tighter and you couldn't stop your gag reflex.

Tears slid down your face and you cried out around his dick, not necessarily from pain but from the pleasure of having your own limits tested. 

Hongjoong came louder than he usually did, filling your mouth and throat with his hot cum. 

You released a pleasured moan of your own, sucking every drop of your boyfriend's juices off of his dick. 

With a smile you scrambled to your feet and stood beneath the running water in an attempt to cool down.

"I had fun." You admitted hoarsely.

"You was amazing, Y/N." Hongjoong stood behind you this time, wrapping his arms around you and explored the area of your body that was raging with lust. 


	11. Feeling Things

"So how do you like working here?" Allison, your newfound friend and fellow maid asked you as both of you stopped in the palace corridor for a short chat.

"I guess it's alright... As long as I don't break anything." You cringed, recalling the first day of work just three days ago when you thought that you was doing a great job of cleaning the prince's rooms. 

~~~

When you got to prince Hongjoong's room you found that he was still in his room and you had never felt so clumsy in your entire life as when you tried to clean his room. 

The worst of it was when you climbed a ladder so that you could dust the top shelves of the bookcase that was in his room and you lost your footing, taking a tumble and unexpectedly landing yourself in the prince's arms.

You was extremely embarrassed about your situation and was a complete mess finding yourself in the arms of a handsome prince.

"I'm- I'm so sorry your highness! I don't usually be that clumsy..." You apologized, becoming fixated with the prince's dark eyes that drew you in and made you forget where you were located.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" You wriggled out of his arms when you realized that you was still against his body. You bowed yourself before him apologetically. 

"It's fine. Just be more careful next time, I don't want anything happening to the most dedicated cleaner we've ever had." He smirked, giving you a wink and then resumed to read the book that he was studying before your accident.

You stood still for a long moment before going back to cleaning prince Hongjoong's room.

Your cheeks were heated for the remainder of the work shift and even when you went back to your living quarters you couldn't forget the moment in the prince's arms.

~~~

"Y/N? Are you still with me?" Allison piped up, waving her hand in front of your face to get your attention. 

"Oh, y-yeah I'm still here..." Your cheeks blossomed at the realization that you was daydreaming in the corridor. 

"So do we have a crush on someone?" She questioned teasingly. 

"Oh no!" Your hand flew to your mouth, "I shouldn't waste my time fantasizing about someone that wouldn't associate with a maid as myself." You said hurriedly.

"There's no crime against dreaming right? I would like to know which one of the prince's have whisked you away to daydreamland." Allison giggled, awaiting your answer. 

"Erm... well? I guess it would be Prince Hongjoong... when I'm around him I feel things and...?" You stopped your sentence, already regretting giving out so much information.

"Oh really? I think I have a little thing for Prince San. He intrigues me..." Allison's ears turned pink as she spoke. 

Her eyes widened as she looked over your shoulder and your own smile quickly faltered.

Hesitantly you turned around and saw no one other than Prince Hongjoong looking at you with interest. 

You felt the blood in your veins rush away from your face, leaving you appearing pale as you stood stiffly in the presence of the prince. 

"I want to see you in my room, right now." He spoke smoothly, adding more anxiety to your already frazzled state of mind.

After voicing the order he walked away to his room, leaving you dumbfounded and afraid that he would be addressing your behavior and the improper discussion that you was having with Allison.

"Well, good luck." Your fellow maid gave you a knowing smile and left you to clean Prince Yeosang's room.

Dread filled you as you entered Prince Hongjoong's room, your heart pounding heavily as you expected to be fired from your job. 

You bowed yourself in front of the prince, bracing yourself for whatever he would say to you.

Hongjoong assessed your actions for a long moment, taking in the way you acted in his presence.

You nervously smoothed down the hem of your apron, remaining silent as you waited for the prince to say something. 

"Is it true that you feel things when you're around me?" Hongjoong prodded slightly, wanting to hear what you had said for himself.

"Yes, your highness..." You looked down at the plush rug beneath your feet to avoid looking at the prince. 

Irritation gnawed at you and added to the regret that you already felt for even saying anything in the first place.

"And yes I've imagined you fucking me senseless many times now so can you just go ahead and fire me...?" Your lower lip trembled as you spoke, internally screaming that you wanted this interaction to be over with and you chastised yourself for continuing to embarrass yourself.

"Interesting." Hongjoong murmured, stepping towards you like a cat stalking it's prey. Intense warmth rushed to your stomach as the prince approached you, the look in his eyes paralyzed you.

"Uh..." Your eyes held his gaze, and there was no way that you could tear your eyes away from him.

Somehow you even forgot to about the inner turmoil that you was experiencing earlier.

Hongjoong placed a hand on your waist, the possessive gesture prompted your heart to race in excitement.

You opened your mouth to speak but all you could bring yourself to vocalize was a whisper, "Your highness...?"

"Yes, Y/N?" Prince Hongjoong tenderly cupped your jaw in his hand, his gesture contrasting sharply with the intense look in his eyes.

You whimpered at his touch, feeling your arousal become even more pronounced.

"Why are you seducing me like this? There's other people that you could be around that's more appealing than I am..." You looked into his eyes, searching for any clues to his intent.

"You're such a hard worker I wanted to reward you somehow." Hongjoong moved forward and pressed a kiss to your neck. You instinctively responded by tilting your head to the side. "And you're such a nice, pretty maid. I can't stop thinking about you." The prince bit the sensitive flesh at your collarbone below the collar of your maid outfit, leaving a hickey behind and a couple more a little above your collar that he'd left to show the other prince's who had marked you.

You gasped sharply, unconsciously bunching up the skirts of your outfit in your hands. 

"You're ready for me right now aren't you, princess?" Hongjoong grinned wickedly, teasing you about how you was pulling your skirts up. 

"I... yes please..." You moaned while blushing profusely at the pet name, enjoying the way his hands caressed your curves.

"Please... I need you, your highness." You begged as you closed your eyes, aware that your panties were now thoroughly stained after being worked up with desire. 

The prince reached under your dress and pulled your panties off, letting them pool around your ankles.

You boldly raised your dress, revealing your slit that was already shining with your arousal.

"So pretty," Hongjoong murmured thoughtfully as you stepped out of your underwear. 

You felt your heat clench at his words and you couldn't stop the moan that followed.

"Wait here." He ordered, walking over to the dresser to retrieve something from one of the drawers. 

Your body leaned against the wall, your legs shaking from excitement as you watched him return with a small package, which you already knew was a condom. 

The prince kept his dark gaze on you as he undid his pants, successfully keeping you enthralled with the seductive look in his eyes. 

You panted heavily as you watched him stroke his cock before he covered it with the now unwrapped condom, you could feel yourself drooling, wanting to touch him with any part of your body.

"I want you to jump for me, baby." Hongjoong rubbed his cock between your slit, knowing how much you was wanting to feel him.

You did as you was told, allowing Hongjoong to catch you and press his cock deep inside of you.

"Ahh..." You moaned, feeling a pinching sensation that went away as soon as he began to pound into you. 

"Fuck, you're so tight baby." Hongjoong mumbled, steadily moving his body into yours.

Pleasure filled your senses and you was unable to say much of anything that made a lot of sense.

Your legs tightened around his waist as you gripped his shoulders, holding on as his forward thrusts took your breath from your lungs.

"I bet this is better than your imaginings could ever be." Hongjoong growled against your ear, holding your ass in his hands while continuing to pound into you, your cries became more intense with each time his cock graced the knot that was about to come undone inside of you. 

"I didn't think that I would get the opportunity to hear your beautiful voice begging for me to please you like this." His voice sent shivers down your back.

"You're even more beautiful then I knew." He continued to fuck you hard as he spoke, quickly sending you into a state of ecstasy that you knew you was slipping into but you had no idea you had fell into it. 

You screamed his name as the intense heat of pleasure rushed through your body. 

Your muscles spasmed around Hongjoong's cock and nudged him to come undone with you. Intense feelings overwhelmed you and you wasn't aware of your surroundings for a long time until a loud bang against the wall behind you startled you out of your blissful state.

"How can anybody catch a power nap with all that noise?!" Prince Seonghwa yelled on the other side of the wall. 

You and Hongjoong stayed quiet for a beat until the prince carried you to his bed that was nearby.

"Is... he angry at us?" You asked cautiously, watching as Hongjoong detached himself from your body.

"No, he's only jealous." The prince smiled, raising the skirts of your maid outfit up and proceeding to draw circles on your clit with his fingertips. 

You arched your back, whining desperately as he touched your sensitive nub, readying you for your next orgasm. 


	12. Wetter

You sighed heavily, lying out exposed and temporarily forgetting about the stress of the day while Hongjoong, your boyfriend gripped your thighs roughly, squeezing your soft flesh which he knew you loved and the pitiful cries begging for him to touch your heat made pride surge through him, an elated glimmer in his eyes at seeing you so vulnerable for him with the vaguest of touches. 

He trailed his fingers between your slick folds, spreading your juices along the irresistible delicate velvety soft inner folds and making you crazy from the sensation.

"Your pussy is so wet for me. You would love it if I got it even wetter wouldn't you, baby?" A demonic grin graced Hongjoong's features, prompting your toes to curl unconsciously. You moaned shakily, lusting for whatever Hongjoong was implying.

"You want me to soak you completely don't you?" He swirled his fingers across your nub, increasing your desire for him.

"Yes p-please Joongie... please make me even wetter..." You watched curiously as your boyfriend lowered himself between your legs, his fingertips pressing against your entrance while he lowered his face closer to your heat. 

"Ah~!" Your thighs shook uncontrollably as you watched a stream of spit drip from Hongjoong's perfect lips onto your heat, the added wetness made your breathing that much more unsteady. His fingers drew moved away from your entrance and up to your glistening lips, spreading his spit in sensual movements across your clit, the motion stopping your breath. 

"My filthy princess loves this doesn't she?" Hongjoong smirked at you knowingly, still drawing circles against your sensitive flesh and coaxing a jumbled answer from you. 

"Y-yes joong!" You uttered a pathetic moan while the feeling of your walls clenching, silently begging to be filled by anything to satisfy your desire for him was overwhelming your senses. 

"Wait until I cover your pretty pussy with my cum, I should take a photo of it with my cum dripping down to your tight hole." He grinned slyly, watching your stomach muscles grow taut which signaled to him that you were about to come. 

"Joong I'm-!" You shrieked, cutting yourself off abruptly as he removed his fingers from the sensitive flesh that he had been stimulating. 

"I'm not finished with making you wet." Hongjoong ignored your cries for him to continue and he shushed your complaints by sliding two fingers deep inside of your entrance without pausing.

"I didn't even have to put my fingers in your mouth to silence your whining." He chuckled as your mouth fell open reflexively, unconsciously making it known to your boyfriend without words that you wanted more. 

You moaned out breathily, feeling the tips of his fingers barely touch the spot inside of you that almost made you fling yourself off of the bed from the sensitivity. If you didn't know any better you would have thought he was trying to induce you to squirt since he had recently homed in on the area inside of you that was the perfect place to stimulate to make you become a literal mess. 

Hongjoong smiled deviously in delight, watching you writh uncontrollably as he pushed the remainder of his fingers inside of you, filling you with his digits and making you feel complete as he sheathed his fingers inside of your wet sex.

"Joong... jooooong..... Ah~ d-daddy can I c-come!!?? P-please daddy!!" Your voice reeked of desperation as his fingers curled against your soft walls, applying pressure and making you see stars with each thrust of his fingers inside of you.

Your answer came as multiple pronounced thrusts of his fingers against your abused spot, "You're so fucking gorgeous coming apart on my hand." 

You choked out a larynx shattering scream, your entire body shaking as Hongjoong continued to fuck your hole with his fingers. A stream of hot fluids gushed from your heat, soaking his hand and coating his fingers with your essence and he withdrew his fingers from your heat, bringing his wet fingers to your mouth as you breathed heavily in a vain attempt to catch your breath. 

Your stomach lurched in excitement as he dipped his fingers inside of your mouth, letting you taste your own juices on his hand.

"Mmm...~" You sighed, making eye contact with him as your tongue lathed across his fingers.

"You enjoy tasting how sweet you are on my fingers don't you, babygirl?" Hongjoong murmured, prompting your heat to throb again from arousal. Once you cleaned his fingers he pulled them from your mouth and quickly covered your lips with his own mouth, immediately deepening it and tasting your own juices on your tongue. He smirked against your mouth, mingling his tongue with yours before pulling back and pressing gentle kisses that contrasted greatly with the passion that the kiss contained earlier.

"You taste so sweet, babygirl~" Hongjoong cooed against your mouth, coaxing a sensual moan from you that motivated him to devour you again.


End file.
